


CraftCapsules

by translayton



Category: Blueycapsules, FNAF
Genre: Discord - Freeform, F/M, Incels - Freeform, Lesbianism, Mountain Dew, Woman, fortnite, mostly paraodical, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translayton/pseuds/translayton
Summary: Ivy Boseman needs more Vbucks, but what will happen when a beautiful women walks into her life and makes it more complicated?
Relationships: Bossman/Ivy, Emilie/Ivy





	CraftCapsules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dad).



> Long time coming, chapter two will be coming soon!

Ivy scrolled mindlessly through reddit, looking at all the art, memes, and tips and tricks at fortnite. She had already seen these posts though, afterall, she spent most of her time on this reddit. She was either on reddit or playing fortnite, with the occasional nap in between, and of course to eat and do other important life things.

Ivy Boseman was not someone you would call “Sociable.” She didn’t have any friends in real life, and she was pretty ok with that. As long as she had her fortnite and her gaming pc, everything would be fine. Yep- all she needed was her fortnite skins, ranks, and most importantly.. Vbucks- wait. Vbucks. She glanced at the top of her screen, and was greeted by a “0” where her vbucks balance should be.

“Shit!” She yelled angrily. She was never out of Vbucks. Now that she knew about her embarrassing brokenness, her horrible case of being poor, she felt self conscious, and on edge. She clicked off of fortnite and went back to reddit, urgently beginning to scroll, searching for someone who was willing to give out vbucks to her. “C’mon.. C’mon.” She muttered, continuing to scroll until her nervous scrolling became more and more frantic. 

“FUCK!” She yelled loudly, pushing her keyboard away from her in a fit of  **gamer rage.**

She thought for a moment, then went to go make a post.

“LOOKING FOR VBUCKS, DM TO DONATE.” She made the post in a last burst of hopefulness. She wasn’t interested in buying her own vbucks, getting things for free in life was much more honorable, and easier on her end. There was a lot of efforts and steps that went into the process of getting your own money, and then much more to getting your own vbucks. But scamming a boring incel out of his own pathetic vbucks took about three steps, and a good ability to lie, and boom! There you had it. Sit back and relax, and let the mindless reddit idiot to do all the work for you.

After she made the post, she decided to scroll through reddit for the better part of the night.

She admired the fanart for the game, the semi funny memes, and the other users asking for trades, gear, and if anyone was up to play some matches. The most excited thing she had actually seen was someone leaking some parts of the next update, and the rumor that there was going to be some bug fixes coming soon. That was until, she saw a particular post.

The post in question was from a user named BossyGamer4456. 

_ “hello. Im a simple man, and i love fortnite. The problem is that i feel very very lonely without someone to play with. Woman these days never want to play with me, and i don't understand why, and quite frankly, it is getting frustrating. So I've come here today to Reach out to this kind community of people, i am looking for a kind woman to play fortnite with, with only a few requirements. ' _

_ The first being is you must be a female. NO MALES, i will never EVER be gay. The second is that you must be small, no girls over 5'6. (girls with boobys appreciated). I will attatch a picture of myself for reference (dont mind how cute i am, ahah.), hopefully someone will take interest in me....” _

Ivy stared in shock at the post in front of her, trying to process what she had just read. To be honest, she thought it was one of the funniest fucking posts she had seen all night. It couldn’t have been real, right? She shrugged it off, chalking it up to be irony that the mods would take down in soon time. She decided to pity the guy before it got taken down, and gifted the random user some fortnite gold as a congrats for the funny post.

She continued to scroll, but noticed that it was getting late, nearly 5am.

“Time for bed.” She reminded, turning off her monitor and walking across the room to her bed. She climbed in and let her heavy eyes rest, going to sleep for a few hours. Maybe something interesting would happen while she slept. 

\--

She woke up the next morning, and groggily went over to her computer. She opened reddit, and then felt herself wake up when she noticed that she had a message. She clicked on the letter icon, curious to who have messaged her.

What she saw was surprising, it was the same guy from yesterday. She raised an eyebrow and hesitantly opened the message, curious as to what it might say.

_ “u/BossyGamer4456: Thank you for the gold, kind stranger! It was so nice of you to gift that to me, and in time too, the mods took it down, unpog! By the way, i noticed your post about how you were looking for vbucks! I also saw one of your photos, and i want to say that you look beautiful. You may just think that im some player that is only here for your body and sex, but i also see that you are an intelligent human being, and i think it would be cool if we could play fortnite together?” _

‘Hmm..’ Ivy pondered, hovering her mouse over the reply button for the dm, ‘I do need vbucks… it can’t be that bad, right?” She shrugged, and decided to give this weirdo the light of day.

_ “Hiiiii :3 Thank you so much for the kind words, uwu! I would love to play fortnite with you, but please promise to go easy on me, uwu!” _

_ “Of course! Heres a link to my discord server, feel free to join it, we can vc later if you would like..”  _

Ivy joined the discord server, and verified herself. It was a pretty small discord, with a select few other members, and one mod with the name DoritoMan. That name was all she really needed to know about the kind of people she would meet in the server. She glanced to the other side of her desk, to make sure she still had some headache medicine. 

She scrolled through the channels, general run of the mill chats like general, shitpost, trade requests, and announcements.

She decided it would be good to make a intro first, but surprisingly, there was no intro channel, weird.

She went to the general chat, and sighed in relief, because there wasn’t a conversation going on, thank god.

_ Moth#9999 _

_ Hi guys… im new here owo, i was invited by BossyGamer!!! I love playing fortnite, but DON’T make fun of me because im a girl, hehe!! My name is Ivy, or you can call me moth if you want!  _

_ BossyGamer#4456 _

_ Hey welcome to the server  _

_ BossyGamer#4456 _

_ Are you free sometime today, we can play fortnite like you wanted _

_ Moth#9999 _

_ Ohhh yes!! But i noticed that you didnt send the vbucks to my account om0? If you were still doing that.. _

_ BossyGamer#4456 _

_ Oh yeah haha let me get to it, don’t worry your pretty little head xD  _

_ Moth#9999 _

_ Awww tysm -w- ur a sweetheart owo _

_ DoritoMan#9548 _

_ Welcome to the server XDDDDDDDDDD if you guys were going to play a match later maybe i could hop in? Not to brag, but im really good at fortnite, its not big deal though LOL XD! My Names Henry by the way :P _

_ Moth#9999 _

_ Ohhhhhh!! That's a really nice name uwu, but i think it was just gonna be me and bossy, i want a small chance at winning, yknow? I hope you don’t mind! UwU _

Ivy stopped chatting for a moment to look at the other members in the server. They all had pretty horrible usernames. 

_ Fishguy35 _

_ Fortnitequeen7832 _

_ Britishpride8383 _

_ Gachavape1920 _

Yeah. Pretty bad, and those were only a select few that she had noticed. She saw that 

Boss had gotten into VC, so she cleared her throat and joined him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter :3


End file.
